Elements of Astaire
by Zarius
Summary: So how did Kayo's lead on The Hood go? Find out, you may even earn a free massage (spoilers for "Skyhook")


**THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!**

" **ELEMENTS OF ASTAIRE"**

 **Written by Zarius**

 **Disclaimer: Thunderbirds are Go! Is trademarked and owned by ITV studios**

* * *

Kayo made sure to check the information within that day's individual log entries before resuming with her own.

She had missed out on a frantic day. A day which had seen plenty of T-birds toppled.

A day which had been seized, and salvaged, by the timely interventions of John, EOS, and Thunderbird 5.

Each log entry contained on the computer bore out the same kind of attitude. There had been massive tension, leveled off by major relief at the end that John had not been seriously hurt. He had almost been rendered void of the air in his lungs in his bid to use Thunderbird 5 as an orbital skyhook to bring the ever elevating air-ship under control before it drifted too far off the planetary grid and out of International Rescue's reach.

Thunderbird 2 was in the shop having its systems re-routed and primed for use again. Gordon had to abort the rescue mission to save it after an electricity-charged power outage nearly knocked it out of the sky.

Gordon would tell her later that day he figured it was karma for Virgil not finding his jokes from earlier funny.

To Kayo's surprise, everyone had been involved in a brief yet tempered argument earlier as the mission was underway, the result of bruised machines and bruised egos. John was the peacemaker, but only in his voluntary bid to bring the mission to his door, which had raised even greater concerns.

But he pulled through.

And everyone joined in a hearty laugh.

And then they poured all of what they kept to themselves in that warm and assuring unison in the logs, logs which Kayo had to follow up on with her own story.

Alan waltzed into the lounge, nursing a hot cup of coco, he noticed Kayo at the processor, and he walked over to her.

"How'd your day go K? Didn't get a chance to ask you" Alan spoke.

"There's trying to dance, and there's dancing" replied Kayo cryptically.

"Is this a lateral thinking question?" Alan asked, Kayo was silent.

"Pretty sure this is the part where someone says I have a hard time processing anything literal than lateral" said Alan, looking around to seeing if anyone else was there.

"Oh don't mind me Alan, I'm just thinking out loud. This little waltz with The Hood has been the bane of my weekend" she said, sighing.

Alan put the mug down and eased Kayo's shoulders with his hands. Kayo appreciated the gesture and began typing down her thoughts.

"I thought I could figure out his most recent movements more by indulging in the Matvoski method" she continued.

"You mean that technique perfected by Southampton Universities back in 2015?" Alan replied.

"From what I gathered, they had found people's gait, their specific walking patterns, are so unique to the single individual they could be used to identify them in places like Airports and other places with a lively hub of activity from people, over twenty-five subjects were placed in one multi-biometric tunnel using twelve synchronized cameras, twenty-five specific gaits were used to build 3-D images which were routinely measured"

"So did your lead pan out with this method?" Alan asked.

"It would have, if it weren't for something Matvoski himself was cautioned against back in the day, and something The Hood has perfected" said Kayo, taking the time to drink out of Alan's mug. He didn't mind, he was far too engaged in her unspoken permission to continue his massages.

"Researchers found that 'extreme changes in clothing affect recognition levels" she said, "And the Hood has always been a master of disguise. So many others have tried to be as similar, but he's been doing this dance for so long now it'd be hard to match his fever"

"Wow, talk about a fashion statement" Alan joked.

"Now _that_? That  was funny" Kayo said.

"You always found me a hoot" said Alan.

"Hey, you soar across star fields, you've always been quite the night owl" Kayo replied.

Alan beamed.

"Just the right sort of thing to say to lift my damp spirits" he said, "I felt like I was on top of things back there, then the next thing I know, I was adrift"

"Sometimes, I feel like I'm onto something clear cut, only something always cuts the cord, and I'm adrift" Kayo responded.

"Hey, what do you know? Synergy" said Alan

"Kind of magical" she said.

"You putting that in the log too?" asked Alan.

"Treat it like I would an over-romanticized diary? Leave that for little girls" Kayo said.

"Hey, never drift too far away from your youth big girl" advised Alan.

Kayo smiled, and leaned back in her chair, now completely overtaken by the sensations abundant in the massages.

"Alan? Forget the Matvoski method, _this_ is a pattern I could get used to" she said, pure bliss overtaking her, "It goes back to what I said earlier…there's trying to dance, and there's dancing, The Hood may be good at what he does, but he still has to go over in his head 'one two three, one two three' to get into character, but you? You know who you are, you know who everyone is without having to hide behind any of us, with you, there are elements of Fred Astaire…and he's just _dancing_ "


End file.
